The slave and the king
by ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: !WARNING SONADOW, FEMALE SHADOW! okay if you got this far. shadow is a slave with a horrible life can a turn of fate change her...well...fate? also sorry if rating is wrong
1. Intro

**intro**

It was the dawning of a new era in the Kingdom of Möbius. King Sonic had made life great. He had ended a great war, ended starvation, and most important; he had put an end to slavery.

Although; something may be illegal, does not mean it 'will not be' found. For within a cold, dark basement; lays a young woman.

She is no more than seventeen years of age. Her fur is black, and she has red streaks on her arms, legs and hair. Her cloths 'were torn', dirty, and blood stained. She lay in the corner; eyes red from tears, chain around her ankle, and blood dripping down her back.

Her owner had beaten her, but she knows not why. He had come down an hour before and began to whip her, yelling at her for him losing his job, and something his some did; nothing that had to do with her. He just used her to relieve his anger.

She had been a slave since she was twelve, and all her masters were the same; cruel, unforgiving, filthy, men; beating her, raping her… All the same.

She had heard of the new king making slavery illegal, but she had lived in a windowless, dark, wet, cold basement. No one other than her master probably knew she existed.

She just lies in the corner of the basement, crying. Wishing she was in a new place, anywhere away from here…

**well that was the intro hoped you liked it**


	2. Found

Sonic sat in his throne room. He had just finished a load of paperwork and was kicking back in his chair. His royal guard, and best friend, Knuckles sat at his side; leaning on his spear. It was then that Sonic's most trusted adviser, Tails, walked in.  
"Sonic?" he asked. (Sonic hated being called 'sire' or 'King')  
"Ya Tails" he answered.  
"A citizen, Scourge the Hedgehog, has not paid his taxes"  
"And" "You have to come Sonic"  
"I thought the guards go to do that…"  
"They do, but it's the third time he hasn't paid"  
"And I have to go" Sonic groaned. Tails nodded, "All right let's go. Knuckles" Knuckles stood up straight from nodding off.  
"What?" He yawned.  
"Gotta collect taxes come on" Sonic said following Tails. Knuckles stretched and followed them out.  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and a few other guards got into the carriage. They rode down the streets for about twenty minuets until they came up to an old-looking house; full of cracks, dead lawn, missing roof tiles. Sonic stepped out of the carriage at looked at the sorry excuse for a house.  
"Uuuuhhhhh" Knuckles said looking at the house, "Someone actually lives here?" The group walked up to the door.  
"I'm afraid to knock on the door" Sonic looked to Tails and Knuckles, "It looks like it's going to fall off the hinges it I breathe on it" Sonic reluctantly raided his fist, and knocked on the door. They heard the sound of someone scurrying to the door. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked to each other as they heard the sound of multiple locks being unlocked. Then the door cracked open and a green, male hedgehog poked his head through.  
"Scourge the hedgehog?" Tails asked.  
"Yea" He answered in a scratchy voice.  
"It seems you haven't paid you taxes for two months" Tails explained.  
"And?"  
"This is your third and last visit." Tails continued.  
"Yeah so pay up or-"  
"Wait Knux" Sonic interrupted.  
"What is it?" Knuckles asked.  
"I hear something" Sonic explained. He began to walk to the left of the door, "Like someone…crying." Everyone was quiet, and sure enough, the sound of sobs could be heard, as well as 'clanking' sounds.  
"Where is that coming from?" Knuckles asked to the air. Sonic motioned for the guards to search the area. They walked around and came up to an outside cellar door. Sonic put his ear up to the door; the sound was louder. He looked to the green hedgehog who owned the place.  
"What's down there?" He questioned.  
"I don't know" He claimed, "Probably mice or rats" Sonic crossed his arms, angrily.  
"Mice and rats don't cry. Open the door!" He ordered. The green hedgehog sneered and pulled out a key from his pocket. He walked over to the door and put the key in the lock. He opened up the door and Sonic looked inside.  
Sonic slowly walked down the steps, Tails and Knuckles close behind. The other guards stayed outside, watching Scourge. The trio walked down the steps, once they reached the bottom, the only light they had been what little sunlight shone from the opening. They spread out and searched different areas of the basement.  
"Sonic!" Knuckles called out, "You should see this." Sonic walked over to where Knuckles was, as well as Tails. Knuckles pointed to the ground; Sonic looked where he was pointing and at first just saw a lump. He bent down and looked closer and saw it was a hedgehog. It was 'curled' in a ball, facing the wall. Sonic slowly reached over and rolled the hedgehog on its back.  
"It-It's a girl!" Tails pulled out a match and lit it. He held it up to the girl to get a better look. She was about 18, with black fur, which is why she was so hard to see, with red stripes.  
Sonic gasped as he saw cuts and bruises all over her face, arms and legs. Sonic knelt his leg down to the ground, and felt something wet. He looked down and saw blood. He took a closer look at the girl; she had blood coming from her back. Upon seeing her back, he also noticed something else; a chain on her leg.  
"She's…She's a slave!" He exclaimed. Knuckles and Tails gasped, "And she's hurt pretty badly! Knuckles, the chain." Knuckles pulled out his sword and slashed through the rusty chain. Sonic picked up the girl; she was freezing and shaking, and he could feel her ribs. He walked up the stairs with complete anger on his face.  
He emerged in the light and the guards stared at what was in his arms. Sonic turned to the green hedgehog, who had an annoyed look of his own.  
"Arrest him for owning an illegal slave!" Sonic bellowed. Three guards were instantly on him, putting chains on him. Sonic carried the girl back to his carriage.  
"To the castle, hurry!" He told the driver. The driver took off to his castle. Sonic looked to the woman in his arms; dirty, bloody, under fed. She had old cuts on her arms, face and stomach. The gashed on her back were fresh, as if from a whip. He face's expression was one of fear and she was shaking violently  
"How could someone do something so cruel to someone as beautiful as you?" He whispered.  
Knuckles and Tails looked to their King. They could tell he 'was pissed' off. Slavery was the first thing he irradiated when he become King nearly a year ago; and yet, slaves would sometimes be found throughout the kingdom.  
As soon as the carriage stopped, Sonic rushed at the door.  
"Knuckles, Tails, alert the medics to get a bed ready in the west wing." Knuckles and Tails nodded, and then ran off ahead of Sonic. By the time Sonic made it to the medic wing, they were already ready.  
Sonic laid her down on the medical bed. Four doctors, that worked exclusively at the castle, swarmed around her. Knuckles put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.  
"Ya got to give them some space to work Sonic" He advised, "She'll be fine, these are the best doctors in the kingdom." Sonic reluctantly back up and walked out of the room with knuckles and Tails.  
For the entire time the girl was in there, Sonic waited outside in the living room. He sat on the couch; he didn't read, draw, talk, nothing. He just sat there. Tails and Knuckles advised him to get some rest, but he said he was fine.  
It wasn't until one in the morning that the doctors came outside. Sonic rushed over to them.  
"How is she?" He asked frantically.  
"We cleaned her up and bandaged her fresh back wounds." One of them explained, "She is a bit malnourished, but she'll be fine my lord."  
"Thank you" Sonic said.  
"She is in the guest room, if you would like to see her."  
"Ok, Thanks" He said again. Sonic quickly walked to the guest room. There in the center of the room, lay the black and red hedgehog women on a great white bed. He slowly walked up to the sleeping hedgehog.  
He was in new, plain white cloths. Her face and body free of blood and dirt. Her face, once full of fear, was now relaxed and content. He put his hand through her hair.  
"You're safe now" He whispered to her. A small smile appeared on her face, making Sonic smile as well.

**chapter 2 down!**


	3. meet the king

The black and red hedge-female shot up of the bed. But, pain from her back forced her back down; forcing her to yelp, more in surprise than pain. She lay there for a minute or two, breathing heavily. She then rose up once more, slowly this time. She looked around the room she was in. She was confused. She wasn't in the cold, stony basement of that sadistic green hedgehog anymore; but on a soft, warm bed.

She pushed the sheets off of her. That's when she realized that someone had tended to her wounds, and she had new clothes on. Slowly, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. The moonlight shone through the window, so she was able to see the door.

She slowly walked to it, too much movement might open up her wounds again. Eventually she made it too the door. As she opened it, she saw that it was dark as well. She walked out of the room and down the hall way. Large windows along the hall, allowed for the moon to flood its light within.

At the end of the hall, she could see a door, with light shining from the slightly open crack. She walked to it, slightly fearful of what may be beyond it. She reached the door, hearing voices on the other side. She reluctantly lifted her hand to the knob. She pushed it open and light flooded her face. She pulled her hand to her face to block the light, until her eyes readjusted.

Once used to the light she saw a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, and red echidna sitting at a table on the other end of the room. She took a step forward, but a wave a pain shot up her back, making her fall to the floor with a yelp. She grasped her lower back, clenching her teeth. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little.

"No it's alright" The voice soothed. She looked up and saw a male, blue hedgehog looking at her.

"Are you ok?" The same hedgehog asked. She nodded, her crimson eyes full of confusion.

"Who… Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sonic" He answered, a bit of pride in his voice.

"Sonic?" Tails and Knuckles looked to each other.

"The King" Tails clarified.

"King?" She questioned, "What about King Lionis?" The three males looked to each other.

"Lionis? He hasn't been king for five years" Knuckles explained.

"Oh… Well I haven't heard much about the world in years…" She looked to the ground. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails looked to each other, realizing that she probably never heard much while she was kept a slave.

"Here let me help you to the couch" Sonic said, holding his hand out. The black and red hedgehog looked at his hand, then Sonic, then his hand again.

"Don't worry I don't bite" She slowly put her hand in his. Sonic put his other arm underneath her opposite arm.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, "Ok, one, two, three!" Sonic lifted the girl to her feet. They slowly walked over to the nearest couch, where Sonic helped her sit down. Sonic sat next to her, while Knuckles and Tails sat on the couch across from them.

"So what's your name?" Tails asked her.

"…Shadow" She replied.

"Lovely name" Knuckles commented, "And I've never seen a black and red hedgehog before."

"…Yeah…That's why everyone wanted me…" She stated. The boys looked at each other, a bit confused, but then realized what she meant.

"If you don't mind me asking" Sonic started to say, "When did you become a slave?"

Shadow looked to the ground and let out a sigh.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want-"

"No… It's fine." Shadow took another breath and started her story; "I was twelve at the time. Me and my family were in the main room of our home. My mother, father, me, and my younger sister, Star. I was playing with my sister, when a loud, pounding knock came to the door. My mother and father looked very scared. They told me to take my sister and go upstairs and hide. So I took her upstairs and went into out room and under the bed." Shadow's eyes began to get misty.

"I heard my dad open the front door. We could hear my parents arguing with whoever had come through the door. They yelled at each other, and then suddenly I heard my mother scream. But her scream was quickly cut off." A tear rolled down Shadow's muzzle.

"We could hear someone running up the stairs and into the rooms. I looked to my sister, her face filled with fear. She was only seven…I couldn't let anything happen to her. I told her to stay under the bed, and that no matter what happened to stay quiet. She asked me what I meant and I told her that once everything was quiet to run to Sasha's house, one of our good friends. Tears fell down her face and she asked me what I was doing. I told her that I would always love her, and I crawled out from under the bed." Tears began to flow down Shadow's face, yet she continued to tell the story.

"As I stood back up, two men barged into our room. I just stood there as they grabbed me and forced me out of the room. They dragged me down the stairs and I cried at the sight in the living room; my parents bodies on the floor in a pool of blood. Tears streamed down my face as I called out their names. They forced me out the door and into a carriage… And that's the last I saw of my family" By this time, Shadow's was sobbing. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails looked at each other; they felt so sad for her. Sonic looked to her; face in her hands, crying.

He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked her back comfortingly. No body said anything. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Shadow's crying.

After ten minutes, Shadow's sobs began to quiet down. And with in fifteen minuets, they had stopped completely. Sonic looked to Shadow; he head was in his chest, eyes closed, breathing in small sobs, asleep.

Sonic smiled, seeing that she had calmed down. He picked her up and looked to Knuckles and Tails.

"I guess we should all go to sleep…" He whispered. The other two nodded and opened the door for Sonic and Shadow. Sonic took Shadow back to her room and put her to bed. He pulled the covers over her as she snuggled into the pillow. Sonic caressed the side of her face.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered, "how could someone do that to someone so young…"

**next capter done!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow awoke the following morning to the smell of eggs and ham. She sat up from bed, remembering her wounds, and walked out the door. Compared to last night, the hall seemed alive and bright. The sun shone through the open curtains, shining off of the wall hangings.

Using her nose, Shadow followed the smell into the dining room. There, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, a green hedgehog, a magenta hedgehog, and a pink hedgehog sat at a large table. Sonic saw Shadow at the doorway and motioned to her.

"Hey Shadow come sit!" He called, gesturing to the seat next to him. She walked over and sat down next to Sonic.

"So you're the one Sonic's been talking about~!" the green hedgehog flirted.

"Manic, don't be an ass!" Sonic called to him, "Oh where are my manners; Shadow, this is my brother and sister, Manic and Sonia."

"Sup" the green hedgehog, Manic, greeted.

"Hi Shadow" The magenta hedgehog, Sonia greeted.

"Hello" She greeted back a bit shyly. The pink hedgehog across from Sonic cleared her throat, quite loudly. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and this is Princess Amy she-"

"I'm his wife to be!" She butted it, "So don't even think about it!" Shadow looked to Amy like she was insane. Sonic rolled his eyes once more and leaned over to Shadow.

"You eventually learn to tune her out" He whispered. Shadow giggled. Amy stuck her nose in the air. It was then, when the chefs came in with plates of food. They set down a plate in front of each person.

"Bon a petite!" The chef said, before walking back into the kitchen.

"You heard the chef" Sonic called out, "Dig in!"

Though Shadow was actually starving, she remembered her manners and ate slowly like she would at any meal. About ten minutes into the meal, Sonic was hit in the face with a cut of meat.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" Sonic looked down the table and saw his brother snorting with laughter. Sonic got a mischievous smile on his face. He got a spoonful of eggs and flicked it at Manic; landing right on top of his head. Sonic laughed.

"Oh it's war my brother" Manic laughed, grabbing another piece of meat, "War!" Man chucked the meat, but Sonic ducked and it his Tails instead. Tails shook the meat off his face and looked at Manic. He picked up some potatoes and threw it. Manic ducked in his seat and it his Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Manic with angry eyes.

"Wait it wasn't me it was-" manic was cut short by Knuckles shoving scrambled eggs in his mouth. Everyone laughed, except Shadow. She had never seen behavior like this before, especially from a king. She just watched as Sonic, manic, Knuckles, and Tails threw food at each other.

Sonia was eventually hit, by a rogue potato throw. She stood on the table and walked to Manic, dumping her water on him. Everyone laughed at Manic. He picked up a handful of potatoes and threw them randomly. Everyone gasped as they saw who it hit.

Shadow sat in her chair, face full of mashed potatoes. Everyone looked to her, then Manic, then back to her. Shadow wiped the potatoes off her face, and looked at the white food in her hand. She looked to Sonic from the corner of her eyes. Then with out warning mashed them in his face. Sonic looked to Shadow through his new mashed potato mask.

"It's on now!" He said picking up eggs. Everyone laughed and resumed throwing food at each other. Amy became quite angered at how the group was acting. She stood up from her chair.

"You are all acting like little brats!" She yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Amy, "You all look like dirty, no good, vile homeless, fleas!" She continued to rant, that is until Manic decided he was done listening and threw ham at her. She squealed as it landed on her dress.

"My DRESS!" She yelled running out of the room, "You RUINED my DRESS!" Everyone looked to Manic.

"What, I was tired of her yapping" Everyone laughed, and Shadow giggled (She's not a big laugher as you can see).

"Maybe we should wash up" Tails suggested.

"Good idea" Sonia said. The group stood up and walked to their rooms to wash up, as they were walking, Sonia pulled Sonic aside.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"Sup Sonia?"

"What's with Shadow?"

"What do you mean?"

"She acted like she never had a food fight or anything. And she doesn't laugh, she giggles I guess, but she doesn't laugh"

"She's from a…more proper family"

"Oh…um ok then" Sonia walked off. Sonic sighed.

"I should tell them…" He said to himself, and then walked to his room to take shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow walked back to her room. She closed the door behind her and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water, letting it run till it got hot. She took off her clothes, as well as her bandages. She stepped into the stream of hot water, and sighed in pleasure. She let the calming water run down her back, hot steam rising.

She stayed in the shower for twenty minuets, well after she was already clean. She stepped out of the shower, and towel dried her hair. She looked to her clothes on the floor.

"I need new clothes…" She sighed to herself, "I could ask Sonia if she has anything I could use."

She noticed a red robe hanging on a hook next to the shower. She grabbed it and put it on, tying it around her; the bottom length barely made it to her knees. She held the top part of the robe together with one hand and walked out the door.

She walked down the corridor looking for Sonia. She turned the corner and ran into Manic. He was with Sonic.

"Oh sorry" She apologized. But Manic didn't say anything, He was too busy staring at Shadow's fuzzy, now partially exposed chest. (Just cleavage, not nudity….Pervos). Same with Sonic

"Do you know where Sonia's room is?" She asked them. They continued to stare. Shadow waved her hand in front of their faces, "Hello?!"

The boys snapped out of their stare, "What?" Sonic asked.

"Where is Sonia's room?" She asked again, "I need to borrow some clothes."

"Oh down the second hall, second to the left" Sonic answered.

"Thank you" Shadow walked down where Sonic had told her. As she walked away, Manic and Sonic stared at her upper legs and *ahem* ass. Sonic saw Manic drooling a bit. He smacked the back of his head.

"Oww!" He exclaimed, "What was that for?!"

"Staring at my girl-ummm friend" Sonic corrected.

"What were you about to say?" Manic said with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing!" Sonic blurted out.

"No you were gonna say something!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yea you were!"

"No!"

"Haha, you were gonna say GIRLFRIEND!"

"No!" Manic fell to the floor laughing.

"Sonic likes Shadow!" He chanted, "Sonic likes Shadow!" Sonic blushed a deep red.

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?!" Sonic blushed harder, then kicked manic on the ground.

"Shut up!" Manic laughed even harder. Sonic walked away, red as a tomato. Manic continued to laugh, until he heard footsteps down the hall. It was Shadow, but this time she was wearing tight jeans and a low cut tank top, revealing her fluffy, white chest. (Yeah, they are like in semi medieval times, yet have indoor pluming and modern cloths; basically the only thing old time about it would be the houses, slaves, and transportation. Mkay!).

She walked down the hall, waving at Manic as she walked by. He gawked over her like her did the first time. When she turned the corner he whispered to himself.

"Damn!"

Shadow walked downstairs into the kitchen, getting her self a glass of water. Sonia was in the living area, reading a book. That's when a knock came to the door. Sonic sat up and went to go answer it. When she opened it, a young yellow female hedgehog with yellow hair with dark blue tips was there, holding various fabrics.

"Hi, I'm here with a delivery for Sonic" The young hedgehog greeted.

"Oh hey what's up?" Sonia greeted, recognizing the girl.

"New clothes?"

"Yeah, already paid for."

"Ok then" Sonia took the clothes from the yellow hedgehog and set them on the table.

"Have a nice day!" The hedge female said.

"Bye" Sonia replied. As Sonia reached for the door, the sound of shattering glass could be heard. Sonia and the yellow hedgehog looked behind Sonia; where Shadow stood there, surrounded by glass, shocked expression on her face.

"What's wrong?!" Sonic asked concerned. Shadow stood there, mouth agape, staring at the young girl.

"S-S-Star?!" She stuttered. The yellow hedgehog's confused look, turned to one of shock.

"Shadow?!" She exclaimed. Shadow ran over to Star and threw her arms around her. Tears of joy fell down her muzzle.

"Star! I thought that I would never see you again!" She cried. Star said nothing, too shocked to see her sister, and just hugged back. Sonic, Knuckles, Manic, Tails, and Amy came rushing down the stairs; hearing the breaking glass.

"What happened?" Tails said getting to the bottom of the stairs. Then the four noticed Shadow hugging Star. The girls looked over to the boys.

"Shadow, who's that?" Knuckles asked.

"It's my sister!" She exclaimed, wiping her joyful tears from her eyes. Sonic looked to Star then Shadow.

"She's your sister?!" He asked. Shadow nodded. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles smiled; though, Manic, Sonia and Amy were a bit confused. Sonic gestured them to come closer.

"Shadow and her sister were separated when they were young and haven't seen each other since" Sonic explained.

"Ohh" Manic nodded understanding.

"Awwwww!" Sonia whispered, "It's a family reunion!"

"Star" Sonia called, walking over to the two sisters, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Star looked to Shadow.

"Well this was my last delivery of the day" She pondered for a moment, "I guess if I won't be a bother."

"Of course you won't!" Sonia exclaimed. Shadow smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Sonia. She smiled back.

"Come on guys and gals! I hear the chefs are making spaghetti tonight!" Sonic announced.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner; Sonic, Shadow, Manic, Amy, Tails, Sonia, and Knuckles sat in the living room (Star had to go home, well to her friend house where she had been living), telling stories of when they were young; mostly Sonia and Manic.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonia exclaimed, "Remember the time Dad tried to make us breakfast when Mom was away on a business trip? And he lit the entire kitchen on fire!" Everyone burst out laughing, that is except Shadow who let out a less than half-hearted chuckle.

"Hahahaha! Or the time Mom tried to get the cat off of the roof!" Manic laughed. Shadow looked to the ground, then stood up and promptly walked out of the room. Everyone stopped laughing and watched her leave. There was a few moments of akward silence.

"…Was it something I said?" Manic said with a hint of guilt in his voice. There was another minutes of silence.

"Did we say something Sonic?" Sonia asked. Sonic let out a sigh.

"I have to tell you guys something…" He confessed, "Shadow isn't a friend visiting from another town…"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"….She's a slave….." Everyone gasped, except Knuckles and Tails who already knew.

"She was a slave?!" Manic exclaimed.

"Yes. Me, Knuckles and Tails found her trapped in this man's basement. She was brought into slavery when she was twelve. The men that took her, also…killed her parents."

"Her parents are dead?!" Sonia out cried, "… I'll those stories of our parents must have reminded her that she doesn't have any anymore…."

"I feel like an ass…" Manic sighed.

"I'm going to see if she's ok…" Sonic said standing up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow rushed to her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door way and let a few tears fall.

"I wish you two were still alive…" She whispered.

"Well, well look who it is." A sinister voice called in the darkness. Shadow froze.

"Took me a while to find you" the voices continued, "And imagine my surprise when I find out your living at the palace!" Shadow began to shake with fear; she slowly turned her head to the sound of the noise.

"No!" She whispered, "No it can't be! Y-Y-Your in prison!"

"If that's what they call a prison, I'd hate to see the time out corner!" The voice mocked. The owner of the voice stepped forward, revealing his green fur. Shadow was too petrified in fear to do anything. The figure, seeming to be a hedgehog, grabbed Shadow and pinned her to the wall. Shadow struggled until she felt the sharp point of a dagger at her throat.

"You better sit still my pet" The hedgehog breathed in Shadow's face, "or you'll get worse than what's coming to ya"

"Let go of me!" Shadow growled, "And I'm not your pet!"

"Oh on the contrary, you were MY property when you were taken from me, so that still makes you mine!" The hedgehog took the dagger, and sliced through Shadow's shirt, from the collar to the end seem. He rubbed his hand up her thigh, making her shake and whimper. He licked Shadow's lower stomach up to her neck, then moved his lips in front of hers; so close, Shadow could taste his fowl breath. To Shadow's luck the door swung open.

"Shadow are you-Shadow?!" Sonic yelled as he saw her and the hedge male. The green hedgehog cursed and ran out the window, from the way he came. Shadow fell to the floor crying.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried out, kneeling to her, "Shadow what happened!"

"….Scourge…" She sobbed. Sonic grew wide eyed and anger welled up inside him. He threw his arms around Shadow, letting her cry into his chest. The rest of the group came running when they heard Sonic yell. They all looked to Shadow, balling in Sonic's arms. Knuckles looked down to Sonic with a questionable expression.

"Scourge…" Sonic answered flatly. Knuckles balled his fists in anger and Tail's ears drooped.

"Scourge?" Sonia, manic, and Amy said all at once.

"….Shadow's previous… 'Owner'…." Tails whispered to them. Sonia threw her hands over her mouth while Manic closed his eyes and looked to the ground. Amy had a blank expression on her face, as if her mind was filled with thoughts or ideas of some kind.

Shadow continued to cry; Knuckles, Sonia, Tails, Manic, and Amy slowly left the room, to leave Sonic and Shadow alone. Shadow cried and cried for a half hour. Sonic heard her soft sobs. He lifted her up and walked to her bed. He set her down, pulling the covers over her. He turned towards the door until Shadow's voice stopped him.

"No… Don't go!" She whispered. Sonic stopped and turned to her. Shadow's eyes were still closed, but had a distraught look on her face. Sonic stood there for a moment, then turned back. He climbed into bed next to Shadow. As he lay down, Shadow rolled over and put her head on his chest.

Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Shadow smiled and sniggled into Sonic's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic, Shadow, and everyone else made their way back home. Sonic walked inside and called into the castle.

"Amy! We're back!" A loud thud was heard upstairs. Everyone looked to each other with a confused look.

"Amy?" Sonic called out. Then, the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard. Amy ran down the stairs, and stopped right in front of Sonic.

"Hey!" She said a bit flustered.

"Are you ok Amy?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok, perfectly fine, why would you think I wasn't ok, I never said I wasn't ok, so that means I'm ok, that must mean of fine and ok, ok!" Everyone gave each other really weird looks. Sonic shrugged.

"Ok then, um I'll have the chefs start dinner then" Sonic said.

"Ok!" Amy replied quickly. Everyone gave one last confused look, and then walked off. Amy gave Shadow a strange look that sent a shiver down Shadow's spine. She walked over to Sonic.

"I'm gonna change" She said, "I feel all dirty after beating you in football" She smiled at the last words.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny" Sonic laughed sarcastically. Shadow smiled and walked up the stairs. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She turned to the bathroom and opened up the door. The door swung open, and Shadow was greeted by a hit to the back of her head. She fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

Her attacker dropped the bat to the bathroom tile and smirked evilly. He bent down and picked up Shadow. That's when he heard the door creek open.

"Shadow!" a familiar voice called, "We're having spaghetti if that's ok with-" The blue hedgehog noticed Shadow knocked out in another hedgehogs arms.

"What the hell?!" Sonic exclaimed. The attacker pulled out a blade and put it the Shadow's throat.

"One more step" He threatened, "And your walls will be painted in her blood." Sonic froze, clenching his teeth with anger, "Good, now back away from the door and into the wall" He commanded. Sonic let out a growl, but slowly back from the door into the opposite wall. The hedgehog walked up to the door, the knife still to Shadow's neck.

"And if you're smart" he warned, "You won't call your guards. Or come looking for me."

"I'll get you Scourge" Sonic growled. The green hedgehog smirked and disappeared through the door. Sonic turned and punched the wall in anger.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed. The blue hedgehog ran down the stairs and into the living room. Knuckles, Tails, Sonia, Manic, and Amy where sitting in the dining room. Manic noticed Sonic.

"Bro? What's up?" Manic questioned. Sonic looked to him, anger in his eyes, then turned away back into the closet. Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Sonia asked, "Where is…" Her voice trailed off.

"Sonic, what happened to Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Scourge" Sonic growled, not even turning to face them.

"What!" They all yelled in unison.

"Why how did he do that?" Amy inquired, no sympathy in her voice what so ever.

"Threatened to kill her if I tried to stop him" Sonic finally came out of the closet, holding a coat and a gun.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Manic said standing up.

"I'm going after her" He stated putting the coat on.

"What!" Amy exclaimed in surprise, "You're not supposed to- I mean u can't go after him he'll kill you!"

"I'll take that risk" Sonic stated, putting his arm through the coat. Sonia ran up to her brother and grabbed his arm.

"Sonic this is insane! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"There are worse things than death…" Sonic replied (hmm, I've heard that somewhere ). Sonic put the gun into the side coat pocket and walked to the door.

"Don't do it So-" Manic couldn't finish his sentence before Sonic slammed the door shut.

"…Dammit" Manic sighed.


	8. cant think of chapter namesDX

Sonic rode throughout the city on his horse, Caim. He rode down to Scourge's pathetic excuse for a home. He jumped off Caim and ran up to the front door. He didn't bother knocking, he just knocked the door in.

"Scourge!" Sonic yelled, "Scourge! Where are you!" The house was completely empty.

"DAMMIT!" Sonic slammed his fist into the nearby wall. He ran outside and saw a villager in his front yard across from Scourge's place.

"Hey!" He called out. Sonic ran over to the villager, "Did you happen to see a green hedgehog come out of that house?"

"Ya I did" The man replied, "He was packing a lot of things onto his horse, and when I asked him where he was going; he said a trip into the forest."

"Thank you!" Sonic jumped back onto Caim and bolted off into the forest.

He rode down the pathway, deep into the Emerald Forest. The azure hedgehog eventually came upon a rundown old cottage. Sonic quietly dismounted and crept up to the home. He peered through the window; it was a one room cottage, and he could see no one in there.

The blue hedgehog walked around to the front door, it was open. He slowly creaked the door open enough for him to fit through. Sonic slowly stepped inside, keeping his hand in the gun in his pocket. He slowly walked around the house.

"…Hello?…" He whispered…. Nothing. Sonic kept walking around until a strange sound caught his attention. He looked to the ground, on the rung he was standing in. He took a step back, then stepped forward again. The creaking boards made a different sound. He stepped back and pulled up the rug. He knelt down and ran his hands along the floor, feeling for a dent or crease.

He found a small hole in the floor. He put his finger in and pulled up.

"Trap door…" Sonic thought to himself. Inside was pitch black. Sonic stood up and looked around the cottage. He spotted a lantern on the far table. He ran over and picked it up. Next to it was a box of matches. He pulled one out and lit the lantern.

He walked back over to the open hole in the floor. He hung the lantern inside, noticing a ladder. He crawled down into the dark abyss.

"Shadow?" He called out. Nothing. He walked through the room, shining the lantern within the corners. Sonic stood still for a moment, his ear twitching as it picked up a sound.

*drip*….. *drip*….. *drip*….. *drip* Sonic gave a questionable look. He walked slowly, listening to the sound. He came up to a blood puddle on the ground. Sonic went wide eyed. He lifted his gaze along the blood trail up to the wall. He gasped and dropped the lantern to the ground.

Before him; in shackles, bloody, torn, gashed… Shadow. Her wrists were chained to the wall as her body hung limp. She wore only her under garments. Her body was full of cuts, gashes, burns, and bruises. Sonic was speechless. He reached his hand up towards her.

"…S-Shadow…" He trembled, "what has the monster done?..." He reached out and put his finger to her neck, feeling for a pulse.

….*bump*….*bump* Her pulse was barely noticeable.

"She's still alive!" Sonic said and hope exploded within him. He reached for his gun and cocked back the stalk. He put to barrel up to the chain holding her arms. He shot, breaking the first chain. He did the same with the other. Shadow fell limp as the chains keeping her up broke. Sonic grabbed her, stopping Shadow from falling to the ground.

"I need to get her help, fast!" Sonic turned around, and walked to the ladder. He climbed up, supporting Shadow with a free hand, and crawled out of the hole. Sonic stood up and kicked down the trap door.

"What is this?!" A voice called out. Sonic froze, he didn't even need to turn around.

"Scourge…" Sonic stated in a tone oozing with pure hatred.

"She was suppose to make sure you don't come after us" The green hedgehog growled. Sonic turned to face him.

"She?…" Sonic voice trailed off.

"No matter" Scourge sighed, "Now, I suggest you put her down and just walk out of here."

"Over my dead body!" Sonic bellowed.

"That can be arranged…" The green hedgehog pulled out a gun from his side and pointed it at the blue king. "One last chance… Put. Her. Down. And walk. Away" Sonic looked down the barrel of the gun, then back to the face of the one he held. He looked at her with love filled eyes. He looked back to the green hedgehog.

"You know what?" Sonic growled, "One of us is going to walk out of here, and the other green hedgehog will be on the floor rotting!" Sonic ran at Scourge who tensed in surprise. He fired his weapon, but the azure hedgehog slid down dodging the bullets. Sonic kicked the green hedgehog's legs out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back.

Taking the opportunity, Sonic rushed to the corner and set the black and crimson hedgehog away from the danger. He then rushed back over to Scourge, who was starting to get up. Sonic jumped up, kicking his square in the jaw. The green hedgehog slammed into the far wall and slid to the floor.

Upon attempting to get up, he found Sonic's foot on his chest, gun pointed to his face.

"Now, how the hell did you manage to get in the castle without any guards seeing?" Sonic asked.

"A friend let me in" Scourge answered plainly.

"Who?!" Sonic demanded, "Tell me!"

"He he he" Scourge chuckled, "You really don't know?" Sonic growled and pushed the gun to the green hedgehogs head.

"Tell. Me. Now!" Sonic ordered.

"Ok! Ok!" Scourge said putting his hands up, "It was that pink girl"

"Pink girl…" Sonic went blank and memories rushed back to him.

~~~"You're going upstairs?... Great"… "Oh how ever did that happen?..."… "you are actually going after her?!..."~~~

"…Amy?..." Sonic completely blanked out. Scourge used it to his advantage. Scourge knocked the gun from Sonic's hand and kicked him in the side. Sonic slid along the floor and into the opposite wall. Scourge leapt at the blue hedgehog, throwing multiple punches at him. Sonic did the same.

Most of each other's punches were blocked by the other, yet quite a few made it to the hedgehogs. Scourge got a luck shot to Sonic's face, temporarily disorienting him. Scourge them sent a kick to Sonic's stomach. Sonic fell to the floor. He tried to sit up, but Scourge kicked him back down and put his gun to his face.

"It" looks like I'll be getting her after all" Scourge gave a malicious smile, "Any last words?" Sonic said nothing, complete guilt and fear in his eyes. Then a gunshot ran out. Sonic shut his eyes, yet, he felt to pain. Sonic slowly opened his eyes once more The green hedgehog had wide eyes. He looked down to his chest, his orange shirt slowly turning a deep red. Scourge slowly tuned his head. Sonic leaned over and looked bhind him as well.

Behind the two, stood a black and crimson hedgehog; arms extended, smoking gun in her hands.

"Go…Rot…In…Hell….Bitch…" She panted. Another shot fired from the barrel, hitting the Scourge in the forehead. He fell to the floor with a thud. Sonic looked to the green hedgehog, then to the onyx one.

"Shadow?" Sonic stared in disbelief. She looked to Sonic. Her hands began to shake and her knees wobble. She dropped the gun with a thud in the floor. Sonic stood up and rushed over to her. He grabbed her legs began to buckle underneath her.

"Shadow!" Sonic looked down to her, concern all over his face. Shadow weakly opened her eyes.

"You…You came…back…" Shadow said hoarsely.

"Of course I came to find you Shadow" Sonic said with a smile.

"But…You could have…got…ten…killed" She replied weakly.

"It… It would be worth it for you." Shadow looked to Sonic's emerald eyes with her crimson ones.

"…Sonic?..."

"Shadow… I… I love you" Sonic stated. Shadow went wide eyed.

"R-R-Really?!..."

"Of course" The azure hedgehog replied, "You're beautiful, smart, funny-" Sonic was cut off by Shadow's lips on his own. She pulled away and looked up to her Azure savior.

"I love you too Sonic" Shadow smiled up at Sonic, and he smiled back. He pulled his love into a romantic embrace. Once Sonic pulled back, Shadow's head fell into his chest; asleep. Sonic smiled, then walked out the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic rode with Shadow back to the castle. Once he got there, he hopped off his horse and pick up Shadow bridal style (she was still unconsious). He threw open the front doors with his feet. He found everyone in the main living room area, waiting for him.

"Sonic!" Sonia cheered, "You're back!"

"And I see you found Shadow" Tails said with a smile. Al the commotion alerted another hedgehog to run into the room.

"Sonic!" A certain pink hedgehog called out, she ran over to him wit hopen arms, ready to give him a hug. But a vicious growl emitted from the blue hedgehog stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Son-"

"Where the hell do you get off have the nerve to even breath in front of me!" He yelled, "Let alone hug me!"

"What are you-"

"YOU were the one that let Scourge sneak past the guards! You helped his break into the castle! You caused all the pain, suffering, and torture that Shadow went through!"

"But Sonic…"

"Don't even speak to me you worthless bitch! You're the sorriest excuse for a human being!" Everyone stared at the two hedgehogs. They have never seen Sonic fueled with such rage, and from what they heard about Amy; they were disgusted by her.

"Guards!" Sonic bellowed. Three armored men ran into the room, "Take her to the prison! And make sure she never sees the light of day again!" The guards nodded, then grabbed Amy. They dragged her out, kicking and screaming, out of the castle.

Tails, knuckles, Sonia, and manic looked to Sonic with shock. He looked back to Tails.

"She need help" Sonic stated, "Badly"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic waited by Shadow's side until she awoke. Which wasn't until two hours later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ebony hedge-female slowly opened her eyes.

"Where… Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Shadow! You're awake!" A blue hedgehog said excitedly.

"Sonic?" Shadow looked around, "How did I get here?"

"Well…"

"Wait… You brought me here." She remembered, "And you… Scourge…. I shot… Him…"

"Um… Yeah…" There was a moment of silence between them.

"Shadow?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"I- You- I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well… I love you and you make me happy when I'm around you. You're smart, beautiful, kind, caring, and strong… I guess what I want to ask is…" Sonic took Shadow's hand, "Will you marry me and be my queen?" Shadow's eyes grew wide.

"Yes! Yes!" She said, throwing her arms around Sonic, "Of course I will!" The two hedgehogs shared a passionate kiss.

The wedding was beautiful. The entire kingdom showed up for the occasion. And the two lived on happily, ruling the kingdom together…

**aaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd it's done! hope you all liked it!**


	9. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

ScourgeFanatic101


End file.
